Summer Vacation: Maximum Ride Style
by StarShifter197
Summary: When Max and the flock get stuck with a group that escaped from the school, what will happen? are these new comers on their side, or do they play on the school's side, and what happens if they destroy the entire flock in the middle of the night?
1. Lazy Boy

Nudge Pov:

Max had been weird recently, I mean weirded than usual I think it had to do with the reason that nothings gone wrong, I mean yeah it's awesome nothings going wrong but by nothing I mean _NOTHING!!!_

No Erasers, no Jeb, No Director, No Scientists, and No School...well I mean there is gonna _be_ a school because Dr. M said she enrolled us to the highschool, I know what your thinking _like that worked out great last time_ but she said if something went wrong or we didn't like it than we could leave the school and be home schooled. She wants us to be smart _so mamma didn't raise no fool_ teheheh HAAHAHAHAHAH just kidding. Ok so, anyways were not in school yet it's actualy summer vacation which is why Max is all paranoid. I mean like if theres a tiny noise from the fridge she goes Wiggidy Wack! and like attacks it you know what I mean-?

**"STOP!!, NUDGE STOP IT!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NUDGE STOP RAMBLING IN YOUR BRIAIN**"!!!!!!!

O.O

"umm....s-sorry Angel" I said backing away slowly into the kitchen, geez..it's always the quiet ones. I backed up into...oh "hey Iggy ddin't see ya there...what are you doing"? I asked he smiled

"can you keep a secret"

"well I _can _but that doesn't mea-

"yeah, yeah yeah ok so look me, Fang, and Gazzy are plannning on -snicker- pranking Ella, see were gonna do it bit by bit and make her think she's getting fat, so I need you to shrink this outfit in the wash for me, then were gonna go and by her a smaller shoe size" Iggy smiled evily while shoving clothes of Ella's into my hands.

"N-no! geez! you guys are terrible" I snapped...it was kinda funny though..teheee.


	2. Meet the Flock?

Fang Pov:

We were all piled on the couch, well except for Nudge and Gazzy who were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, and watching T.v

theres nothing really else to do...especialy with no evil afoot trying to destroy us, the family, the flock, or the world!.

Dr. Martinez came in through the front door with her vet lab coat on which made us all flinch momentarily, she turned and saw us "Goodness!!! what is wrong with you kids! I'm back from my lunch brake already and you've all been sitting here on the couch watching t.v for...3 hours straight!!" she snapped....

..silence....awkward silence....

"yo Igs pass the popcorn" Max said casually...and that seemed to set Dr. M's top off, she glared at us hard "ok that is it, you children need excersice! go out and do stuff! Ella walk them to the super market, I have a list of things we need for the house anyways" she stated, Ella sighed and nodded.

I have to admit we have been getting pretty lazy.

Max Pov:

Man!, a new episode of spongebob was on and we were gonna miss it!, ugh oh well, I pushed the cart while Ella read off the list, Fang was sulking in the corner...as usual. Nudge & Agel went with Total to the toy section, and Gazzy was whispering to Iggy about some project E...hmm were gonna need a talk about this _Project _E once we get home...(Get it Project E**lla)**

"Ok so now we need...oh um...thats um...ok moving on, oh! we need a carton of milk, eggs, and yogurt" Ella said smiling, I sighed

"fine"

"eew!, yogurt? personaly I don't like yogurt taastes funny if you ask me" Iggy said

"well we didn't ask you" I growled, a bit paranoid as we passed the weird hairy guy...if there were an Eraser attack right now we wouldn't be ready-

"_AAAAAAAAH" _we all got in formation heading towards the scream from outside with Ella tagging along wondering what was going on. We ran outside to see Angel and Nudge attacking some Erasers that looked more robotik(first flyboy encounter) and then there were three other people fighting with them, one girl and two boys, the girl was flying with white wings, she had tan skin, and brown long wavy/curly hair down her back, she was wearing a black leather jacket and skinny jeans, she looked at least a year younger than us, she through a strong kick to the flyboys's butt which caused it to crash and fall,

The other two were boys..._twin _boys both wearing dark black jeans and a dark black leather jackets, they had brown long hair covering their left and right eye, one had blue eyes and the other had green, their skin was pale and they looked the same age as us, they fought side by side, they didn't yell or anything, and if they were in pain they certainly didn't show it.

We flew into action.


End file.
